i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao Heaven
| Image = Generic.art.issth.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = (reincarnated) | KilledBy = | Cod = Soul dispersion (first life) | Age = 3000+ 2000+ (after reincarnation) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = 33 Heavens Dao Fang Immortal God Continent Devil Realm | Master = Slaughter | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao Sea Dream | Occupation = ?nth member of the Echelon | Affiliation = Echelon Three Great Daoist Societies Mountain and Sea Realm Immortal God Continent | Sect = Unnamed sect | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = First Life: Mountain and Sea Realm Second Life: Immortal God Continent | Mountain&Sea = First Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = ~ Ancient Realm | Essence = | Combat = Dao Realm | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = Information needed | Appearsin = Information needed | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Dao Heaven is one of the recurring characters in [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|''I Shall Seal the Heavens'']]. Recognized as the strongest among the Echelon members, — not counting three other unnamed members of the Echelon — he wields an authoritative air and is often avoided even by those in the Echelon. He was known as the most powerful in the organization before Meng Hao was inducted. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is a member of the Echelon of the First Mountain and Sea. He was the highest ranked member of the Echelon, at least after three unnamed members who remain in seclusion, until Meng Hao dethroned him. He even had a fellow Echelon member as his subordinate, who was later killed by Meng Hao. | History = He was introduced as a member of the Echelon of the First Mountain and Sea. He is widely recognized as one of the top tier cultivators amongst the Echelon, coming second only to Meng Hao. Dao Heaven gained enlightenment of a Paragon magic that allowed him to summon a painting that housed Slaughter. He deemed Slaughter to be his master, although the feeling wasn't mutual. Meng Hao, unwittingly, destroyed his Paragon magic, setting Slaughter free. Later, Meng Hao saved Dao Heaven, Lin Cong, and Han Qinglei during the Windswept Realm uprising, ending all the enmity between them. Book 9 He was born within the Immortal God Continent after Paragon Sea Dream reincarnated him, along with Yuwen Jian, in the hope that they'll one day exact revenge upon the transgressors of the Mountain and Sea Realm. Book 10 Sea Dream believed that Dao-Heaven managed to successfully infiltrate the Immortal God Continent. However, she didn't know of the true nature of that realm i.e it is inhabited solely of puppets of Allheaven. This ensured that everyone was able to see that Dao-Heaven was different from the rest and spoiled her entire plans. By the time Meng Hao found Dao-Heaven in the Immortal God Continent, he found that he was almost taken over by the will of Allheaven. He, subsequently, broke the connection and sent Dao-Heaven to the new Mountain and Sea Realm. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Despite being recognized as the strongest member before Meng Hao's admission, it is an open secret that the three earliest members of the Echelon are all individually stronger than Dao Heaven. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chosen Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:First Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Echelon Category:Echelon/Characters Category:Ancient Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Immortal God Continent/Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation